Doubt
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: A near fatal mistake leaves Emily doubting her abilities and her future at the BAU. Can her best friend help her to get her confidence back before she leaves for good? Jemily femslash (naturally)


A/N. Hi . Yes another one-shot. Enjoy. Please review. Thanks. Have fun. T-Rex.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Dark haired Special Supervisory Agent FBI Emily Prentiss was driving home after dropping off her best friend SSA Jennifer Jareau. JJ had qualified as a profiler after years of being the team's media liaison. She still managed the bulk of the press conferences. The blond haired woman still went through the cases every morning. Emily's contribution was taking her friend a cup of coffee every morning when she arrived. JJ had been the person who had helped her settle in. Although the brunette would never admit it JJ had helped her adjust because the FBI was so completely different from her work at Interpol. The blond was also drop dead gorgeous. Emily had known she was attracted to the fairer sex when she was a teenager and she was REALLY attracted to JJ. But watching the blond at the bar with Penelope Garcia on their 'Girls nights' flirting with the guys who were dumb enough to challenge her to darts she saw nothing to hint that she swung both ways and it was a far too personal question to ask considering that she hadn't told anyone that she was gay. Once JJ started dating Will LaMontagne Jr Emily squashed the secret hope burning in her heart that JJ would ever give her a chance. She didn't like the man. The guy drank while he was on duty!

She knew the real reason was she was jealous. JJ had gone out with Spencer that she would have accepted, she loved the young genius like a brother and she knew he would treat her right.

When Will had shown up unannounced and told them that JJ was pregnant, Emily had been hurt that JJ hadn't told her but also angry at herself for not noticing her friend was suffering from morning sickness. But she knew she avoided staring at the blond in case anyone saw it and realised how she felt about her. Baby Henry's birth had been a reason for a huge celebration, it also meant that Emily wouldn't see JJ much while she was on maternity leave. Garcia and Spencer were his godparents. The rest of them were proud aunts and uncles. Emily noticed that Will made himself scarce when any of them visited. It seemed the detective didn't like them either.

This last case had been hard, cases with kids always were and as they were sharing a hotel room as usual they'd talked. JJ had also been in a weird mood and everyone was putting it down to her friend missing Henry's birthday. Emily found out that wasn't the case. JJ had admitted that Will wanted her to quit because women back in New Orleans would become housewives and raise their children. Emily knew they must have had a fight. In fact during the course of the discussion the brunette wondered if JJ loved Will. The blond talked about Henry all day long but her boyfriend not so much. She certainly wouldn't be the first person to stay with the father of her child for reasons other than love.

The BAU jet had dropped them off two hours ago. As Emily stopped at a red light she glanced over and spotted JJ's purse she knew the blond's phone was in it and she would need it. The brunette turned around at the first opportunity.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ quietly opened the door. It was past midnight and Henry should be fast asleep. Still she hadn't seen her son in a week. She had missed his second birthday. She could hear Will snoring from the master bedroom as she snuck into Henry's room. The little blond boy was clutching his favourite stuffed animal a black and white panda that Emily brought back from Paris while she was 'dead'. Technically there was to be no contact but JJ could sense that the brunette needed a friend so they had played a lot of online scrabble.

Derek had tracked down Doyle's son Declan. As soon as Doyle found him he became the BAU's primary focus that was when Hotch authorised Emily to come home, even JJ hadn't known that until the brunette had walked through the door. Hotch had taken sole responsibility for the decision. Spencer had been hurt and angry for a while because he went to JJ whenever he missed Emily and needed to talk to someone.

JJ had felt so bad but she couldn't tell him the truth. Once Doyle was dead and Emily back at her desk in the bullpen. The brunette had produced the bear for Henry and her son had immediately made it his favourite but instead of the novelty wearing off when Will got him a stuffed dog a few weeks later, little Henry refused to settle unless he had his panda. Will hadn't been impressed.

Looking at her sleeping son JJ smiled as she thought about how Emily interacted with him. The brunette was so good with children. She might not be so good with victims' families but she always made scared kids feel safe.

She heard the bedroom door squeak open, she had asked Will to oil it so many times she had lost count. She had been so absorbed in watching Henry she hadn't heard the snoring stop.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she smelt it.

Booze.

Will had obviously fallen asleep in his clothes the only thing he had removed was his shoes and the smell was coming from him. He staggered slightly as he pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"You're drunk!" JJ could not believe it. He was supposed to be looking out for their son. He couldn't take care of himself the state he was in.

Will jumped and dropped the bottle which shattered as it hit the tiled floor. "You stupid…..SHIT!" He had stood on a sharp piece of glass.

"Shush, you'll wake Henry." Said JJ going to the cupboard where she kept a sweeping brush.

JJ heard muttering behind her and started to turn to see what he was doing.

She never saw his fist coming…..

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily turned off her lights as she pulled into the drive she knew they shone straight into the small boy's bedroom and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him. There were lights on downstairs so JJ was still awake. She knew where JJ kept her extra key, her original plan was to leave it on the table for her to find in the morning.

As she climbed out of her car she heard breaking glass.

Acting on pure instinct her Glock was in her hand as she reached the door. Another crash sounded from inside.

Emily didn't hesitate she used her foot to kick the door open. For a moment she couldn't process what her eyes were seeing. Will had JJ against the wall and he was alternating punches to her abdomen and face as the blond struggled to block the blows.

Emily ran over and grabbed Will by the back of his shirt and hauled him away, completely off balance the detective hit the kitchen table and landed on the floor.

JJ slid to the floor cough and spitting out blood from a busted lip. The brunette was on her knees next to her in a second, she put her gun on the floor as she gently took hold of JJ's face.

"I'm going to call an ambulance okay." Suddenly the blond's eyes widened.

Emily cursed herself for not checking that Will was out cold. She spun round as she stood only to be tackled back down to the floor barely missing landing on the already injured blond.

For someone under the influence Will was putting up one hell of a fight. He caught Emily with left hook that snapped her head back.

"Son of a…." Emily kneed him where it hurt the most. Will rolled off her whimpering. She got to her knees, she needed something to restrain the man with. Her cuffs were in her car. She was going to have to go old school and use one of the electrical appliances power cables.

A cry from the direction of Henry's bedroom diverted her attention for a split second.

That was when Will booted her in the stomach and grabbed a knife from the draining board.

BANG!

Emily watched Will keel over then slowly turned in time to see JJ drop her gun. This time she made sure Will wouldn't start anything else. She called for an ambulance as she approached the still detective. One look and she knew William LaMontagne Jr was never going to cause anybody any trouble ever again. JJ's shot had hit him right between his eyes.

Emily called Hotch next as she once again checked on JJ who had closed her eyes. The brunette panicked.

"JJ….Jennifer?"

Using her full name got her attention. The blond was barely conscious.

"Stay with me, okay." She had no idea how badly the blond was hurt or how long Will had been hitting her.

Had he done this before? Emily shook that thought away. There was NO WAY she would have missed something like that.

Right?

The ambulance and Hotch arrived together and honestly Emily was glad for him to take over. She went to get Henry knowing both she and his mother would feel better knowing he was safe.

As she re-entered the kitchen she heard the paramedics saying her friend had two broken ribs and they were worried about internal bleeding.

Emily went cold. What would have happened if she hadn't come back? If she decided to bring the purse back in the morning. The answer to both those questions made her feel sick to her stomach. Two police officers entered as JJ was being wheeled out.

The brunette was being torn in two she desperately wanted to go with JJ but she knew the blond would want her to look after her son. Henry was holding on to her for dear life.

"Emily what happened?" Hotch sounded as confused as he looked. Using her name told her he was as rattled as she was.

"I don't know," replied Emily, gently rubbing the little boys back, "JJ left her purse in my car I was bringing it back when I heard breaking glass…." She explained what she had witnessed when she broke through the door up to JJ shooting her boyfriend.

She could see her Unit Chief wondering the same thing she had.

"You need to get checked out too, I'm going to call Garcia to take care of Henry."

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"What? Where?" The brunette raised her hand to her left eyebrow, it was very tender and beginning to swell, her fingers came away bloody because it wasn't dripping in her eye she hadn't noticed.

Morgan burst through the door with Garcia. Emily had no clue when they had been called? Penelope carefully took Henry allowing the brunette to give her statement to the police. As soon as that was done Morgan drove her to the hospital.

It wasn't long before the whole team was gathered in the waiting for news.

Emily had four little butterfly strips closing her cut. Now she was pacing, completely unable to relax. She was worried sick about her friend. The rest of the team had been told why JJ was in surgery.

When Emily went for a cup of coffee Garcia followed after passing the now sleeping boy to Spencer.

"Hey, Gumdrop how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"You were there."

Emily nodded wondering what Garcia was leading up to. Her heart beating faster as she recalled the state her friend was in.

Penelope raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You care about her." It was made as a statement.

The brunette looked into the bubbly blond's compassionate eyes and saw understanding.

"You know?"

"Honey, I've seen how you look at her."

Emily sighed and studied the floor.

"Why have you never told her?"

"She's straight! She's with….was with Will…" The brunette stopped as she thought about him. Had she been utterly wrong all these years? Had she ignored warning bells about him by thinking she was jealous. She used to listen to her instincts but when it involved JJ….? One thing was crystal clear however. If she had acted this wouldn't have happened. She ignored the little voice in the back of her mind that was telling her that interfering with Will and JJ could have lost her the blond's friendship.

Silently she got her coffee and walked back, not wanting miss any updates on her friend's condition.

It was hours later when a tired looking doctor told them that JJ was stable, one of her ribs had punctured a lung.

The team popped in one by one to visit until only Emily was left. Garcia gave her an encouraging smile, she was taking Henry home with her.

The brunette went into JJ's room and sat on the chair that had already been moved close to the head of the bed. Gingerly she took hold of JJ's hand.

"I am so so sorry. I should have stopped this from happening but I was weak. I cared about you too much and I was too afraid to lose you. You are so much more than just a friend to me…." Emily paused to swallow, "Please get better."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

As much as Hotch hated not being able to give his team a few days off to visit JJ they had a case. Prentiss's description of what had happened left no doubt in his mind that shooting the New Orleans detective had been self-defence. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for his new profiler. She had saved both herself, the brunette and most likely her son as well. Garcia would take care of the boy while they were away.

A soft knock on his door roused him from his musings, "Come in."

Emily stepped into the room and laid a white envelope on his desk.

"Prentiss?"

"It's my resignation, sir."

For once in his life he was speechless.

"I knew there was something off about him. But I ignored it. I didn't trust myself and without that faith in my abilities I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Hotch had no intention of accepting it but if he said that she would dig her heels in and then he really would lose her. He nodded and put it in his desks drawer, he had a month to change her mind. He kept his eye on her. She worked as hard as ever but her heart wasn't in it. Luckily their unsub wasn't very smart and got himself caught in two days.

Emily didn't go home she headed straight for the hospital where she found the blond dozing, her sons stuffed panda was half hanging off the bed.

"How did you get here?" she asked, reaching out to move it away from the edge.

"Henry left him for me." JJ opened her eyes.

Emily clutched her chest in fright, then scowled as the blond chuckled at scaring big bad Emily Prentiss.

The brunette was suddenly extremely nervous. JJ might be a new profiler but she had always had an uncanny ability to read other people. She forced herself to sit down then passed the panda over.

JJ raised her bed so she was sat up.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at the same time.

Emily nodded to her blond friend to continue.

"The doctor says I'll be able to go home tomorrow I just need to call my mom to see if she can stay for a while." Neither wanted to talk about that night .

"I could…" began Emily, then stopped before plunging on, "I could stay with you or you could come to the condo."

"I appreciate the offer but right now Henry needs stability and routine." replied the blond quietly, realising she couldn't put it off. JJ's memory was fuzzy. No one had told her that the brunette had been hurt. "I didn't know he was capable of that."

"So he never….?"

"No of course not! Do you honestly think I would've stayed if he laid a single finger on me?" JJ had already talked to both the police and the FBI. It had already been called a good shoot. She had told Henry that his dad had gone away for a while. She was going to work up to the fact that he was never coming back. JJ was still waiting for it to hit her. She had killed the father of her child. The man she had lived with for a number of years. Surely she should feel something?

Emily sighed with relief. At least she hadn't been wrong about that.

"How's your head?" asked JJ.

"Fine, you know me I have a very hard head," joked the brunette.

"What's new in BAU land?" asked JJ when her friend fell silent, Emily looked like she hadn't slept much and something was wrong but she knew the brunette would only talk when she was ready.

"Same old," replied Emily then told her about their last case. They talked for a while before Emily left and headed to JJ's house to clean the kitchen.

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ was board after Emily left. Hotch stopped by after dropping Jack off at a friends for a sleepover. He needed help to convince Prentiss to stay and decided JJ was the perfect person for the job.

The blond was speechless when he told her Emily had given in her registration. In their line of work it was easy to burn out. Jason Gideon had just taken off without a word to anyone. She was lucky enough to have Henry, he was the light of her life but who did Emily have?

Sergio her cat?

"I have an idea," said JJ, she needed to call her mom back.

Hotch nodded. He left soon after.

The blond called her mom then phoned Emily.

" _Hi JJ is everything okay?"_

"Em, I'm fine I was just wondering if your offer to stay with me is still open? My mom's got the flu."

A small white lie, her mom really did have a cold but that wouldn't have stopped her coming. It had taken JJ explaining her plan to her mother to get her to agree not to come.

" _Of course it is. You want me to stay there? Or the Condo? I cleaned up if you want to go home."_

JJ was incredibly touched that her friend had done that for her. Her kitchen now held bad memories for Emily as well.

"To be honest I'm not sure," admitted JJ, she honestly didn't know how being in her kitchen would affect her. "But I'd need to pack some stuff for Henry and me if we stayed with you."

" _Sure no problem. Whatever you need I'm there okay."_

"The doc said I'll be discharged in the morning. I'm pretty sure Hotch will let you come and get me." She already knew he would.

" _Call when you're ready."_

"Thanks Em."

" _You're very welcome."_

Emily was true to her word and arrived as JJ was filling out her discharge papers. The blond had woken from a nightmare where she'd missed the shot and Emily had been stabbed. The intensity of it surprised her. She knew how one of her friends getting hurt felt like. She would never forget how scared and worried she had been when Penelope had been shot. Emily had held her hand for hours until they heard she was going to be okay. JJ decided a few days away from the house would be a good thing.

Emily carried JJ's bag and got her prescriptions before helping her into her car. The brunette had suggested picking up Henry once they knew where they would be staying. JJ had agreed if killing Will was going to hit her when she entered her kitchen she didn't want to scare her son.

Emily parked her car and looked over. JJ still hadn't decided and she was wondering if her friend was forcing herself to do this.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Emily rested a comforting hand on the blonds back as they walked through the door. The brunette wanted JJ to know she wasn't alone.

As JJ stopped in the kitchen and smelled the bleach she remembered what she had told Garcia after killing Battle, the man who had shot her.

You do anything to protect your family.

In that moment it was Emily who needed protecting. Her eyes filled with tears not for Will but for the terrifying thought that it could have been Emily's blood being cleaned up as well.

"Hey," said Emily gently pulling the shorter woman into a hug. "It's okay, you're safe and so is Henry."

Finally JJ cried but it wasn't for the death of the father of her child. It was for the overwhelming fear of losing the brunette who was holding her.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily carried a sleepy Henry into her condo and took him straight to the guest room then went back for the bags leaving JJ to say hello to Sergio. She refused to let her friend carry anything and if Henry suddenly woke JJ would be right there with him.

JJ was making coffee when she put the bags down.

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting."

"And I was told to walk around," countered JJ not stopping what she was doing.

"Damn woman but you're stubborn," commented Emily folding her arms as she leant against the door frame.

JJ smirked, "Says you!"

Emily had to concede that point but she still hovered in case her friend needed any help.

JJ knew what the brunette was doing and surprisingly she didn't mind. When Will did it when she got hurt it drove her nuts. She had never noticed how comfortable she was around her friend before.

They drank their coffee in silence then Emily helped her unpack. When Henry woke JJ watched the brunette play with her son on the floor, making up silly stories and making his panda dance. Of all her friends Henry had bonded with the brunette the strongest. Later they read his bed time story together. JJ was asleep by the end and she covered them both up and kissed them gently on their foreheads.

Emily paused in the doorway. "I love you both." Then snapped off the light and went to her own room.

The next morning a dishevelled looking blond shuffled into the kitchen while Emily was making breakfast.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"I did thanks."

"Henry?"

"Still sleeping."

Technically there was no reason for Emily to get up early. Hotch had given her permission to work from home and Morgan had already dropped off a huge pile of files.

"Toast?"

"Please."

Emily got JJ's medication as well as she had to eat with them. Henry woke up just as they were finishing and had his breakfast too.

It was a quiet day. Emily worked through her consults while periodically checking on JJ to see if she needed anything. Later after Henry went to bed they watched a movie, halfway through JJ nodded off leaning against Emily's shoulder and she daren't move for fear of waking her. Though she was surprised the beating of her heart didn't disturb her. She had to get a handle on her feelings for the blond woman.

As the end titles rolled up JJ jerked awake, breathing heavily and pulled the brunette into a bear hug before Emily could react.

"Thank God you're safe." Since that first nightmare in the hospital JJ had been examining her feelings for her friend. Penelope was her BFF but nearly losing her had not felt like this. This was something else and JJ was finally admitting that what she felt for her brunette friend went much deeper. The moment she had told Will she was pregnant he had proposed. She had said no, his response was he'd ask her again implying that she would eventually say yes. Will wasn't the one for her.

"JJ I'm fine," returned Emily softly wrapping her arms gently around the shaking woman wondering what she had been dreaming about. "Want to talk about it?"

JJ shook her head against her shoulder, how could she explain when she herself was beyond confused, all the emotions she was experiencing about losing Emily should have been about Will. When she finally looked up she found the brunette looking at her with such unguarded emotion in her dark eyes it took her breath away. Will had never looked at her like that.

Emily tore her eyes away from the blonds, her heart was threatening to beat it way through her chest like one of those little Aliens.

"I heard you, you know," whispered JJ, reaching up and bringing the brunette face back so she could look into her eyes. She wanted to say this before Emily slammed her walls back up.

"Oh, last night?" The brunette couldn't keep the slight tremor from her voice.

"Yeah but also in the hospital."

Emily froze.

"Em it's okay."

"You're not freaking out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

JJ laughed, "What do you mean why not?"

"Well…. You just found out….I…like…." sputtered Emily not knowing what she was trying to say. So she stopped. She was also suddenly very aware how close JJ was. She had to distance herself before she did something stupid like kiss the amazing woman in her arms.

"What are you thinking?" whispered JJ.

Emily shook her head. She was not going there. JJ cupping her cheek with her hand wasn't helping.

The blond recognised the raw desire in those beautiful dark eyes. She acted without conscious thought and raised her lips to meet the brunettes. Emily kissed her back, pulling her closer. All the years of wanting this smart, talented, beautiful, gentle hearted woman made it impossible to resist.

JJ wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, no one had ever kissed her like this. She welcomed Emily's tongue into her mouth. She wanted more and moved to straddle the brunette, moving hurt but she didn't care. The brunette did however and gently pulled away holding her securely as they both got their breathing under control.

The brunette was searching her eyes, she didn't want to be a rebound or a distraction but what she saw in the blond's expressive blue eyes was total honesty. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I'm pretty sure your doctor would be wagging his finger at you for that and fire me as your carer."

JJ chuckled before kissing Emily on the end of her nose. "But so totally worth it." They didn't talk about how their relationship had changed instead they watched another movie and when Emily stood up to go to bed she hesitated and looked at JJ. The blond smiled and held out her hand. They checked on Henry before Emily led the way to her bedroom.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily slept better than she ever had and waking up with JJ in her arms was something she had never dared to imagine. Henry had woken up once and she had got up to feed him leaving his mom to sleep.

Garcia dropped off her files this morning and smiled when she saw the brunette feeding the little boy, she did do a double take when JJ emerged from the direction of the main bedroom and not the guest room though. She went away internally jumping for joy and wished her two best friends all the luck in the world.

Emily hadn't missed the wink Garcia had thrown her way when she left. That meant a lot because Penelope of fiercely protective about her friends. She had silently been given her blessing.

The two quickly fell into a routine of looking after Henry and after he went to bed they snuggled on the couch together while they watched movies. JJ stole as many kisses as she was allowed but Emily was adamant that the blond's health came first. They were sharing the brunette's king sized bed. So she woke when nightmares woke the blond. So far JJ had not told her what they were about. And pushing didn't seem like a good idea.

The brunette was taking some of her owed vacation time to be able to look after JJ, Emily was still a little unsure what she should be calling her. Girlfriend?

Lover?

Even though they hadn't been physically intimate yet they were heading that way.

Exactly two weeks after the shooting Emily carried two mugs of frothy hot chocolate into the living room to find the blond staring at the carpet by her feet.

"Hey?"

JJ slowly looked up and focused on the face of the woman she was pretty sure she was falling in love with.

"Thanks." Instead of drinking it she cradled it in her hands. "Shouldn't it have hit me by now?" she asked softly.

"Everyone's different," replied Emily.

"But he was Henry's father."

The brunette remained still, chewing her lip. Should she tell her about her misgivings about her deceased boyfriend?

"You never liked him," said JJ turning to face Emily.

"No," she admitted quietly, "Because he had something I never thought I would." Gently she caressed JJ's cheek. She could answer that truthfully.

"Why did you never tell me? I met you before him."

"I was too chicken, I didn't want to risk losing you so I settled for being your friend."

JJ knew no matter how much she wished things were different Emily was right, she hadn't been ready and also she would never regret having Henry.

"I'm glad we're not just friends anymore."

"Me too." This time it was the brunette who initiated the kiss and it was her who pulled away before it got too heated.

JJ groaned, "When are you going to let me kiss you properly?"

"When you're well enough that we don't have to stop," replied Emily smirking.

JJ bit her lip at that thought as her mind took her places no other lover ever had. "You're really going to make me wait? If you're worried about me moving you could tie me to the bed."

Emily who had just taken a sip of hot chocolate spluttered.

"Like that image do you? Agent Prentiss?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you are insatiable?" countered Emily.

"No because they weren't you." JJ was making it so hard to resist her. "What if I make love to you?"

"No because I want to feel your skin…. All of it," said the brunette huskily.

The blond pouted, she was sure she was going to explode before Emily let her have her way with her. Henry waking up stopped any more teasing.

The little boy sat happily between the two women. The condo looked more like a home now than it ever had before. Emily's condo had been sparsely furnished. The things that JJ was bringing over made it look lived in. The longer she stayed the less she wanted to go home. Henry had settled in marvellously.

In bed that night JJ finally admitted about her nightmares being about the brunette dying. Emily had held her close and promised she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going to sell the house," said JJ as the brunette was gently running her hand up and down her back. "It's too big for us." When Will had talked her into the three bedroomed house, JJ knew he more kids were in his plans.

"You could move in here," offered Emily instantly, not because it would help her girlfriend but because she wanted them both to be her family. She held her breath.

JJ went over the furniture that was back at the house, there wasn't really that much that was _hers_ , she didn't want any reminders of Will.

Emily was beginning to regret her hasty offer when the blond shifted her position and half rolled on top of her.

"I would love that," she whispered, then kissed Emily with everything that she was and smiled when the brunette slid her hands up into her sleeping shirt to feel the bare skin on her back. Everywhere she touched fire followed.

The brunette knew she should put the brakes on but JJ had just given her everything she wanted and had dreamed about since she had first laid eyes on the blond FBI agent. Emily made a decision. JJ knew her own body better than she did and if she thought she was ready, who was she to argue?

The brunette broke the kiss only long enough to pull JJ's old college shirt off then rolled them gently over. The blond was far less likely to move on the bottom. Besides if the blond was even half as turned on as Emily neither would last very long.

JJ tugged the taller woman's top off moments after hers was flung across the room. She moaned as their naked breasts met for the first time. A volcano erupted low in her belly. She had never felt anything like this. She wanted more and reached down to push the brunette's sleeping shorts down.

Emily pushed herself up to help JJ with their removal then returned the favour. The brunette's eyes devoured the blond lying below her. She checked for any signs of discomfort and found none, what she did see were two eyes that were almost black with arousal. She lowered herself back onto the blond and claimed her lips as her hands roamed her body, the blond sounds JJ was making were driving her wild.

When the brunette closed her lips around JJ's rock hard nipple wetness pooled between her legs. "Em…I …..need…NOW!"

Emily knew her lover needed release and switched her attention to the other nipple as she slid her hand down between her legs. JJ was sopping wet already and to know that she was responsible gave her a boost unlike she had ever experienced.

JJ cried out as her lover plunged two fingers deep inside her. It took so little to push her over the edge into the most intense mind blowing orgasm she had ever had. She lay panting hardly able to move. She opened her eyes to find Emily wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen. She smiled back before hooking her arms around her neck and reversing their positions.

"Ready to scream my name? Agent Prentiss?"

"Bring it."

And JJ did she kissed her way down the lovers body and then buried her face between her legs. That was not what Emily was expecting but she was already so close that JJ's silver tongue induced an earth shattering orgasm in minutes. When JJ made her way back up her body to kiss her Emily could taste herself and moaned but didn't have the energy to do more than pull the sheet over them as she cuddled up to the blond.

"I love you." She whispered the three words that she had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you." JJ's voice was quiet and filled with emotion.

Emily kissed her best friend and lover gently. Suddenly her future looked brighter than it ever had. First thing in the morning she needed to go and steal her resignation letter out of Hotch's desk. The blond was never going anywhere without her by her side ever again.

THE END.

A/N. Thanks for reading . It's my 45 birthday today so here's a present for all of you wonderful people Please be so kind as to leave a review. They give me a boost and inspire me to write more lol. Have fun T-Rex


End file.
